


Lying Through my Teeth (For Someone who Betrayed me)

by bug_a_boo05



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bloodreina - Freeform, Character Death, F/M, Found Family, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, References to Addiction, Sad, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_a_boo05/pseuds/bug_a_boo05
Summary: Clarke chooses a different course of action when she finds Bellamy and Gaia with Madi.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Part One: Expendable

As Clarke arrived in the house with Madi, Gaia, and Bellamy, she knew what she had to do. She would do anything to make sure they stayed alive. Even if she had to give her own life in the fighting pits for them. Even if she had to lie to a woman and a man she had once called her friends.

“I can’t believe you would try to take out the Flame, Bellamy!” Clarke shouted with a glare that said, ‘Fuck up this plan and I will kill you.’

“Clarke…”

“If you and Gaia would have just let me put the Flame in Madi’s head, we could save our valley and Octavia wouldn’t be a leader.”

Gaia was a little shocked but understood and played along, “You- you had no right. Bloodreina is in charge, not Madi.”

Octavia stood, a little shocked, “You would try to force leadership on your child, Clarke? To save your valley?”

Bellamy winced.

Clarke nodded, “I did what I had to do.”

Octavia turned to her Miller and Clarke leaned towards Bellamy, “Take Madi and get the hell out of here. I don’t care if you think you are leaving me to die. Go.”

Bellamy nodded, knowing there would be no second chance if he screwed up this time.

“Seize Clarke, leave my brother here with the child. She is still unconscious. Gaia, when she wakes up, take it out,” Octavia ordered.

Miller grabbed Clarke and bound her hand behind her back, “Selfish,” He whispered, “Willing to put your child in charge because you don’t like how Octavia runs things.”

Clarke held her head high and with an unwavering voice said, “I did what I thought was right.”

“Now you die,” Octavia sneered as they left the house.

Clarke sighed as they led her to the holding cell.

“Indra?”

“Clarke? What are you doing here?”

Octavia and Miller released Clarke, “She was willing to put the Flame in her daughter’s head to prevent me from being in charge. Traitor.”

“But I thought-”

Clarke cut Indra off with a glance.

“You thought what, Indra?” Octavia asked.

Indra looked at Clarke then back at Octavia, “I thought that Clarke didn’t want to do that. I thought she didn’t want to push leadership onto her child. But if she did, she must have had a good reason to want to get you out and gone.”

Octavia scoffed, “Personal gain is what.”

Indra nodded and Miller and Octavia left with the guards.

“What the hell happened?” Indra asked.

“Bellamy and Gaia put it in her head. I lied and told them to get Madi out of here. I may be furious at them, but I won’t let them die,” Clarke said simply.

Indra nodded, “Thank you.”

“Why are you here?”

“I tried to stop the worms and was caught.”

Clarke nodded, “I refuse to fight and kill you. You are much more valuable anyway. Kill me and get out of here. Go to the others and try to make peace with Diyoza, please. Don’t let my daughter die, and don’t let Bloodreina destroy the valley. Please.”

Indra nodded, “Madi will be safe and I will do everything in my power to save the valley.”

Clarke nodded, accepting her answer, “Thank you.”

“It’s been an honor to know you, Klork kum Skaikru.”

“The honor is mine, Indra kum Trikru.”

Indra offered her hand and Clarke shook it. Indra pulled Clarke into a hug, “Lexa would be proud.”

“Thank you. She would be proud of you too.”

Indra nodded as the guards opened their doors. The two women prepared to be taken to the fighting pits, but were greeted by Bellamy instead.

“Bellamy? What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t leave you behind to die Clarke, and we couldn’t escape Polis.”

“What about Madi?”

“Gaia hid her and told Octavia she took the Flame out.”

Clarke swallowed, “Please don’t let her become a leader, Bellamy.”

“Why? Octavia will destroy the valley!”

“Madi is just a child with no leadership training.”

“Clarke-”

“And think about us, Bellamy. When we first go to the ground, and hell even after that! Look at how badly we screwed up, look at how much blood is on our hands, and we were older than her! And we had each other!”

“Madi will have us, Clarke.”

“No, she won’t! The commanders in the Flame will constantly be the end all be all in whatever decision made. That is how it works. They torture you with their dreams and memories, tell you love is weakness, and tell you how to rule. They manipulate you,” Clarke exclaimed.

Bellamy looked at her in stunned silence for a moment, “We don’t know it will-”

“We do because I was the last person who had the Flame, and I dealt with that. I watched Lexa deal with that.”

Bellamy stiffened, “But this will save everyone.”

“Not everyone,” Clarke whispered.

“What are you planning, Clarke?”

Clarke was silent as Indra looked between the two of them and stepped in, “I made a promise. I intend to keep my promise.”

Bellamy winced at the implication.

“I asked Indra to promise me that she would kill me and save all of you. Indra will keep her promise. Can you please keep the one you made before you screwed up?”

“I can’t let you die, Clarke…” Bellamy whispered, “Not again…”

Clarke was quiet for a moment, “Bellamy… I asked you to leave me. I am proud of you for leaving me behind on earth. I am proud of you for becoming a family in space and for finding love. I am furious that your family came before mine, but I understand to some extent, so go. Please. Meet up with Indra and please don’t let my baby girl die.”

“I can’t let you die. I also can’t walk out of the pits alive.”

“What?”

“Octavia caught us leaving. I knocked Gaia out and Madi was still unconscious so that Octavia thought I was trying to take them and leave if we were caught… and we were.”

“Bellamy…”

“I thought that putting the Flame in Madi’s head would save you. I know it was wrong, Madi told me it was wrong and that you would never forgive me, but… I had to do something so that you wouldn’t die… I had to. Because I couldn’t do anything last time,” Bellamy’s voice drifted into a whisper as he finished.

“Why?”

“Because I love you, Clarke. I love you so much and I can’t let you die. Not when I can save you this time.”

Clarke surged forward and hugged him.

“I love you too. I’m mad that you thought that putting the Flame in Madi’s head was the only way, but… I understand being willing to risk it all for one person.”

Bellamy hugged her tighter and placed a kiss on her head.

“What’s the plan?” Indra asked after a moment.

“Same as before,” Bellamy stated.

“But-” Clarke started.

“There isn’t another choice, Clarke. Indra is more valuable for this war. She- she can save our family. And I know you won’t change the plan to something where someone else would die so that you could live.”

Clarke nodded and pulled a drawing and pencil out of her pocket, leaning against the wall to write something, “Give this to Madi, please?” She asked Indra.

Indra nodded, “As soon as I find her,” Indra promised.

Clarke nodded and asked, “What do you need us to do?”

“Put up a fight. Fight back or Bloodreina will kill us all. I will… I will make it quick,” Indra sighed, “I know you don’t deserve to die, and I know you could never watch each other die. You are good people, and I will help you save our people.”

“Thank you,” Bellamy said, shaking her hand and pulling her into a hug.

“You have both come a long way. We all have. Em was koma kom gonplei kom yu.” (It was an honor fighting with you.)

“Koma ste osir.” (The honor is ours.) Bellamy and Clarke responded,

Miller came into the room with Octavia and their guards, “Time to fight.”

Octavia placed the three of them in pit and ordered them to fight as the three glared daggers at Octavia.

Indra picked up a staff while Clarke and Bellamy both picked up swords.

Clarke and Bellamy clashed their swords some before fighting with Indra. Bellamy nodded to Indra and raised his sword as if he was going to attack, leaving his left side open as Indra whispered, “Yu gonplei ste odon.”

Indra drove her staff through Bellamy’s chest as he looked at Clarke and smiled, “I love you, Princess.”

Indra shut her eyes for a moment as she turned to Clarke with tears in her eyes. Clarke gave a half hearted attempt to look like she was fighting back as Indra’s staff pierced the skin below her left collar bone.

“Yu gonplei ste odon,” Indra whispered again as she pulled the staff from Clarke’s chest.

“Save our people, Indra. Thank you,” Clarke whispered as she took one last breath and hit the floor.

The people surrounding the pit roared and cheered. Octavia looked on with a slightly shocked expression, as if it had just occurred to her that Bellamy’s blood would be on her hands.

Indra dropped her staff and was let out of the pit. She wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes and continued on to find Gaia.

Madi stood in the doorway of a small house with Gaia at her shoulder, “Where’s Clarke and Bellamy?”

Indra took the note from her pocket and handed it to Madi, “I’m sorry, Heda.”

Madi opened the note in a flash as Gaia wiped her face and nodded.

Madi cried as she read the note. There was a picture of her laying in Clarke’s lap on the day that they put berries in her hair and Clarke told her she was happy she had stayed behind so that she could meet Madi. The note read, “Indra did exactly as we asked. We made the choice for our people. I love you Madi. Please never be mad at anyone for this. If you need to be mad, be angry with me. Save our people and make the choice that will help not only them, but you too. If you want to keep the Flame, then do good and be better than us. I love you and I love Bellamy. I forgave him and I forgive Gaia, please tell her that. I love my friends. Please tell them this too. Be happy. Move on. May we meet again. Love, Clarke”

Madi turned to Gaia, “She forgave you.”

Gaia nodded and wiped her eyes, “We need to go or else they died for nothing.”

Miller and Jackson burst in the door.

“Miller, go. Now,” Indra ordered, “I have already killed two people today. I will not hesitate to make it four. Not when you are threatening their dying wish.”

“We are here to leave with you and help. I- I- it took losing someone i have looked up to for years for me to realize that Octavia is horrible. I- I can’t lose anyone anymore,” Miller stuttered.

Indra nodded, “We need to leave. Now.”

The five of them snuck out of the ruined city to the rover and drove to the valley. The five of them exited the rover and approached Spacekru.

They all stood up and turned to the group approaching them.

“Where’s Bellamy?” Raven demanded, “Clarke?”

Madi shook her head and Raven crumpled into Shaw.

She read the note to Bellamy and Clarke’s friends.

“Damnit!” Murphy exclaimed, “Right after we get her back…”

“At least they are together now,” Monty said as Harper cried into his shoulder.

Echo was shocked, her friendship with Bellamy had grown a lot on the Ring.

Miller sighed, “Their blood is on Octavia’s hands.”

Jackson nodded, “I don’t think she expected Bellamy to die… I think that she thought that he would win… but I don’t know how she thought Bellamy would be able to go on without the love of his life…”

Emori shut her eyes and nodded.

“We should say the Traveler’s Blessing,” Raven said suddenly.

Shaw looked confused so Murphy explained, “It was a thing on the ark that we would say when people died. Or when you thought you would never see anyone again. It’s a goodbye kind of thing. I always though it was stupid, but Bellamy and Clarke would say ‘may we meet again’ a lot, so…”

Shaw nodded as Madi, Monty, and Harper started, “I peace may you leave the shore.”

“In love may you find the next,” Raven, Miller, Murphy, and Jackson joined.

“Safe passage on your travels,” Indra, Gaia, Emori, and Echo continued with them.

“Until our final journey to the ground,” The 11 of them finished.

“May we meet again,” they all whispered at different times, “Yu gonplei ste odon.”

Madi turned to Raven and broke down in sobs as she hugged Raven. Shaw rubbed Raven’s back as Murphy and Emori comforted each other. Indra, Gaia, and Echo wiped their eyes and whispered “I’m sorry” to each other. Everyone else conversed quietly, reminiscing about Bellamy and Clarke.

“Did they… did they at least get to tell each other that…” Harper trailed off.

Indra nodded, “When we were locked up. They fought about the Flame in Madi’s head and forgave each other. They… they told each other that they loved each other… and then they asked me to… kill them in the pits. They felt they were expendable. I wanted to argue, but how do you ask someone who has lost everything to go on? How do you tell them to kill the love of their life, take a friend’s life, and ask them to still go on? How do you convince two selfless people that they aren’t as expendable as they think they are?”

“They were never expendable, I hope… I hope that they know that,” Emori stated.

Madi nodded, “We need to… we need to negotiate peace with Diyoza. We can’t let them die in vain.”

“Where have I heard that before?” Raven mumbled with a sad smile.

Harper smiled, “Everyday on the Ring.”

Monty mimicked Bellamy’s low voice, “Eat up. If you starve, Clarke died in vain and her sacrifice was for nothing.”

Murphy chuckled, “Oh boy, do I have a list of ‘she died in vain’ quotes you never even heard.”

Madi laughed despite the sadness and war surrounding them, “Clarke always said that Bellamy was like a dad around the 100. He would never admit it, but he acted like a concerned parent sometimes.”

Miller howled in laughter, “Oh! In the afterlife, Blake is probably disputing this right now.”

The group chatted and cried together as they discussed their friends until Indra reminded them of the task they had of finding peace with the Eligius people.

“What if we went directly to Diyoza?” Murphy asked, “I mean, we all want Octavia dead at this point. Madi can seize control of Wonkru for the time being while someone else moves in to kill Octavia. We protect Madi from any Wonkru members that might revolt and tell them they either accept this rule or they can return to the bunker.”

The group was silent for a moment, “We could also offer to help restore Wonkru’s farm with the algae and we could use the algae to start reviving the land around Polis. Then, the rest of us and anyone we trust could live in a small portion of the valley so that we could be at peace with the Eligius people and not have to deal with Wonkru constantly,” Monty suggested.

Madi thought for a second, “I don’t want to remain a leader after this. I know Clarke wouldn’t want that for me, and I see the way leading affected her. I never knew her before she led her people, but after a few years of only peace, she relaxed and the leadership began to ease out of her personality. I like Monty’s plan better because Bellamy wouldn’t want us to kill Octavia in cold blood, no matter how much we would like to. He would tell us that peace shouldn’t come out of murder for ourselves. Clarke would tell us that Wonkru would be hesitant to accept peace with people who killed their leader, and she would agree with Bellamy. Octavia’s death should be a last resort because we know that it won’t help our people.”

The group was quiet for a minute.

“What do the Commanders say?” Gaia asked.

“Jus drein jus daun and that love is weakness… except for one.”

“Lexa,” Indra stated.

Madi nodded, “I don’t want to kill more people. Clarke already taught me that taking another life only adds more blood to your hands and more grief in your heart rather than more relief and more love. It’s why she was so willing to kill or die for her people. She never wanted any of you to feel that way. She bore it so you didn’t have to, so that you wouldn’t feel that grief or desire for vengeance.”

“Damn, even from the grave, Clarke is still bearing it for us,” Raven whispered.

Madi nodded.

“Okay, so we go with Monty’s plan until something forces us to use Murphy’s?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah. Who all deflected again?” Madi asked.

“I believe only Marcus and Abby are there,” Raven stated.

Madi got quiet suddenly and tears began to pour out of her eyes again.

“Madi?” Miller asked as he put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his arms.

“Clarke never got to see her mom again,” Madi sobbed as she clung to Miller.

“I- I think that it’s better that way,” Raven whispered.

“Why?” Madi asked somewhat defensively.

Jackson paused before explaining, “Do you know what an addiction is, Madi?”

Madi nodded slowly.

Jackson swallowed heavily, “Abby… Abby became addicted to…” Jackson trailed off.

Madi nodded in understanding, “How bad… How bad was it? Clarke talked about a patient on the ark one time…”

Raven answered, “Bad enough to… bad enough to help the enemy and… and to use me… and,” Raven guestered to the burns on her neck.

Madi nodded, “Maybe you’re right. The woman Clarke talked about was… different. She wasn’t perfect, but she loved Raven like another daughter, and she wanted to keep her humanity.”

Raven nodded sadly and pulled Madi into a hug, “Thank you… thank you for saying that.”

Madi smiled, “Clarke loved you like a sister. She loved all of you. In every story she told, you guys were the heroes. She… she saw the good in everyone else, but not herself.”

Miller nodded, “Sounds like Clarke.”

The group agreed and went back to planning, deciding to sneak into Diyoza’s camp to see Diyoza. They would come to a peace deal with her and move forward from there.

Raven, Monty, Harper, Emori, Gaia, and Jackson would stay here and be prepared to pile into the rover and escape with the others if something went wrong. Everyone else would go see Diyoza and negotiate peace.

Echo and Murphy would hide and be prepared to strike should anything go wrong, Indra and Miller would be protection and would help with negotiation. Shaw would act as a delegate, as he had connections on both sides. 

Once the group reached the village, Murphy and Echo split from the group while everyone else found Diyoza.

“What have we here?” Diyoza asked. She was sitting with Kane in Abby in the makeshift medical house.

“I am Clarke’s daughter,” Madi stated.

“Daughter?” Abby asked.

“We can answer questions later,” Madi said sadly.

“What do you want? Where’s Clarke and the guy Bellamy who she claimed wasn’t her boyfriend?” Diyoza asked.

Madi faltered as her eyes watered, so Miller stepped in, “Clarke and Bellamy,” Miller swallowed heavily and looked at the ground before looking back up at Diyoza, “Were killed by- were killed by Octavia.”

“Clarke and Bellamy are dead?” Kane asked with shocked sadness spreading across his face.

Indra nodded, “I- I promised them. We were put into the fighting pits together. They wanted me to live. They… they made me promise. I promised I would kill them in the fighting pits and then take care of our people and Madi.”

“Why?” Abby whispered, “Clarke…”

“If your daughter had lived… she would have been a shell of herself and would have been broken by it.”

“But-”

Indra cut Abby off, “How do you tell someone to kill you and kill the love of their life, and ask them to still go on to save their people?”

Abby was quiet.

Madi wiped a tear from her eye, “We want peace. We have a way to fertilize the land around Polis for Wonkru. We have a trusted group that would like to take a corner of the valley and Clarke’s and my belongings. We want peace. We want to start over.”

Diyoza nodded, “It seems the only two rational adult leaders are dead. What about Octavia?”

“What about her?”

“Will she agree to this?”

“No, but she is grieving her brother. We can use it against her… or if worst comes to worst… we kill her.”

“You don’t want to kill her anyway? She killed your mom, kid?”

Madi winced, “I do. I… I hate her. She killed my mom and the person she loved, but I know peace won’t happen with Wonkru if we kill their leader.”

Diyoza nodded, “You’re a smart cookie, kid. I like you. So let’s say I go with your plan. How are we assured that Wonkru won’t attack.”

“They value their lives and their leader. We also have a way to let them stay in Polis, so we can sway them with that.”

“Okay. I’ll accept this plan for now. If Wonkru or Octavia does something stupid, like attack, then they are gone.”

Madi nodded, “Thank you. We will get to work right away with handling Wonkru.”

Diyoza smiled, “I’m sorry about your mom, kid. She was a badass.”

Madi smiled, “Thank you.”

“Madi, can I talk to you?” Abby asked.

“Sure, Abby.”

“How are you Clarke’s daughter? You seem a little old…”

“She found me in the valley. I survived because of my nightblood, just like Clarke did.”

“Why wasn’t she in space?”

“She had to stay behind to save her friends. They thought she had died for six years.”

Abby nodded. She looked broken, her emotions had completely gone, “Her and Bellamy…?”

Indra cut in, “Were imprisoned by Octavia with me. They made me promise to take care of Madi and our people. They asked me to kill them so that our people could live.”

“Why did they decide they were expendable?”

“I… I don’t exactly know. I think that they were just truly done fighting. And once they realized that they… that they would have to go on without each other if one of them lived… I kept my promise.”

Abby nodded emotionlessly, “How… how did it happen?”

Indra paused so Miller filled in quietly, “Bellamy came towards Indra as if he was going to attack. I saw right through it. He left his left side unprotected. She… Indra got him in the chest… he smiled at Clarke before he died. Told her he loved her. Clarke could… Clarke could barely fight. She attempted to put up a fight, but…” Miller trailed off and pointed below his collar bone on his left side, “She said thank you and told Indra to take care of Madi.”

Abby was still emotionless as Kane wiped tears from his eyes, “Thank you, Indra…” He whispered.

“They were good people.”

Kane nodded, “May we meet again,” He whispered into oblivion.

Madi hugged Miller as they left the house and signaled for Murphy and Echo to come out and come with.

After they arrived back at the cave with the rest of the group, they told them the whole conversation, including the one with Abby and Kane.

“She… she was just emotionless?” Raven all but exclaimed, “You told her how her only child and her only child’s love died and she was emotionless?”

Shaw wrapped an arm around Raven in an attempt to calm her down.

Miller shook his head, “I… I respect Kane for many of the things he’s done. I just don’t get how he… how he can still be with Abby after all the shit she’s put him through…”

“What do you mean?” Monty asked.

“He covered for her every time she stole medicine, even ending up in the fighting pits sometimes. He put up with her becoming an addict and her empty promises of eventually getting clean,” Jackson shook his head.

“I understand loving someone, but I can’t imagine how hard it is for Marcus to go through that. Watching someone you love fall apart because they can’t help it and because they are dying is one thing, but… to watch someone you love crumble because they won’t stop breaking themselves…”

Murphy sighed, “Abby is not our priority right now. We can deal with the drug addict later. Right now, we deal with Octavia and Wonkru.”

“Alright, we should go to Polis and give them the offer. We help them and they stay there. We deal with Octavia based on what she does,” Monty said.

“So is Madi claiming leadership until we can get all of this settled?” Miller asked.

“Yes, I am. I will rule Wonkru for the time being. Settle them in Polis and with the farms and Monty will help revive the lands. Octavia will be taken out of leadership,” Madi stated.

“Are you sure, Madi?” Echo asked, “Octavia could be a danger to you.”

“I know, but I have you guys. I have 10 people to protect me.”

Echo nodded, “Okay, Heda. Let’s form a plan to go in.”


	2. Part Two: Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group forms a risky plan to carry out to get to peace in Eden.

Echo nodded, “Okay, Heda. Let’s form a plan to go in.”

Madi smiled, and turned back to planning, “We want as little blood shed as possible. People who don’t like this plan will just be banished or locked in the bunker for the time being.”

“And everyone else?”

“Will be told what to do. Farm people will help Monty, trusted guards can protect us and deal with people who refuse to cooperate.”

Raven nodded, “How do we know who to trust?”

“We make everyone pledge loyalty to the commander. Those who refuse are dealt, with those we trust we use,” Indra suggested calmly.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

The group piled into the rover, squeezing together on the seats with Echo and Gaia sitting on the floor.

“Tight fit,” Murphy muttered.

Raven ignored him, “How are we going to do this and not get killed or end up in the fighting pits?”

“We have to be stealthy. Jackson and I will say we were meeting up in an abandoned house…” Miller said suggestively.

“Madi and I will claim to have been mourning Clarke and Bellamy privately with Indra.”

“She won’t buy it if we already know about Bellamy and Clarke deaths. We need to find out here before we strike,” Murphy reminded them, “We need to act like we are finding out right now.”

“Wait, Indra, you need your own story,” Jackson said thoughtfully.

“Why?”

“Wouldn’t Madi be upset with her? Octavia will know we are rebelling the second she finds out Madi has forgiven Indra.”

“How?” Monty asked.

“Why would Madi forgive Indra for killing her mom and the person she looked up to for years? She would only forgive Indra if Bellamy and Clarke had a plan to go with it, not if Indra was just trying to survive,” Jackson explained.

“I will rejoin her council. Claim I needed a breather to come to terms with killing someone I had been loyal to in the past.”

Miller nodded, “You will claim to have found us to help all of our stories check out for all reappearing at the same time.”

“What about us?” Emori asked, “What about Shaw?”

“Shaw needs to stay hidden in the rover if we need a getaway. Octavia and Wonkru won't trust him until we share how everything will work.”

“I can start right now with reviving land. Harper and I will use it as a way to prove that the land can be revived,” Monty offered.

“Okay, Spacekru will all pull the rover into Polis three hours after the rest of us show up. Monty and Harper will be the only people outside of the rover, but stay close and stay hidden,” Madi commanded.

“Okay, the rest of us are heading in now.”

Miller and Jackson lead Indra, Gaia, and Madi back into the ruined city to plan their hiding spots while Spacekru hid in the rover.

Madia and Gaia talked to Octavia and showed them a fake Flame and destroyed it. Miller and Jackson came out of a house pretending to be giggling and awkward.

“Miller, where have you been?” Octavia demanded.

“Oh- uh- Jackson and I met up in one of the houses-”

“Nevermind,” Octavia muttered, “Stay where I can find you. Have you seen Indra?”

“Yeah, Oc- Bloodreina she walked into the same house a little after us. I believe she was looking for some quiet time.”

Octavia raised an eyebrow, “Tell her to come talk to me when-”

“Bloodreina,” Indra greeted as she approached, “I overheard you were looking for me?”

“Yes, Seda.”

“I was coming to terms with what I did, and understanding where I went wrong with my choices. Forgive me, Bloodreina,” Indra replied coolly.

Octavia accepted this answer, “Meet in the office. We will tell Wonkru of our battle plans after we decide.”

“I will gather the council.”

Indra turned to Miller and nodded, signaling for him to inform Spacekru.

After Octavia and her guards walked away, Miller asked, “We’ll tell them to gather the people. Should they do it in front of the tower?”

“Yes. I will keep all of the guards with us in the bunker.”

Miller nodded and walked away with Jackson while Indra gathered Bloodreina’s most loyal guards and led them into the bunker.

“Indra why are all the guards here?” Octavia asked as Indra arrived in the bunker.

“Bloodreina, these are your most loyal guards. They will be protecting you in case of an attack or incase Eligius tries to make another offer for people to escape.”

Octavia nodded skeptically before she started planning.

Outside the bunker, Spacekru explained their deal with Eligius to Wonkru. Explained to them that there was another way to have green land, but Octavia wasn’t sharing it.

Wonkru agreed, “What about Bloodreina? She’ll kill us all for this!” One man shouted.

“We’ll handle her. She is no longer in power,” Madi stated.

The crowd whispered and one woman asked, “Then who is?”

“I am! I am Heda. I have the Flame!” Madi stated as Gaia placed the Heda symbol onto Madi’s forehead and placed the Heda’s cape around her.

The crowd bowed and pledged their allegiance to Heda as Octavia and her guards burst out of the bunker.

“What is the meaning of this?” Octavia roared.

“You are no longer in charge Octavia, step down or be taken down. Madi is Heda,” Gaia commanded.

“Guards, kill them all.”

“No!” Madi yelled, “There is another way! We can have peace with Eligius. We can have green land here!”

Monty pointed to the area he had started reviving, “Algae,” He said simply.

“Kill them all,” Octavia seethed, but the guards made no move, looking between Monty and Madi.

“Octavia, how many more people need to die before you realize that you are the problem? You already have Clarke’s and Bellamy’s blood on your hands, and many more,” Indra said.

Octavia seemed to break at hearing her brother’s name, “I- guards, stand down.”

Spacekru nodded and explained the deal with Diyoza again to everyone.

“So we are staying in Polis? And you will live in Eden?”

“Yes, but Polis will look like Eden if you let me continue with the Algae and if members of Wonkru can be trained to help too,” Monty explained.

Octavia nodded and Wonkru agreed to Diyoza’s peace deal.

After everything was settled, the group returned to their corner of Eden. Madi gave up the Flame and Wonkru was lead by a small council.

“We should hold a ceremony for Bellamy and Clarke,” Emori said.

“That would be nice, should we invite Kane?” Madi asked, “I think he was like a father figure to Bellamy and Clarke, Clarke used to tell me stories of how he always helped guide Bellamy to make the right choices and helped Clarke cope with her actions. Oh! And Abby, Clarke always-”

Madi cut herself off.

Raven stepped forward and hugged Madi, “What did she tell you about Abby?”

“How strong she was… how she was determined to keep their humanity, and how, despite her mistakes, Clarke still loved her. Even if their relationship was often strained… there was a memory of Lexa’s in the Flame that I saw… I don’t think Clarke knew Lexa heard the conversation…”

“What was it?” Monty prompted kindly.

“It was after the bomb dropped on Tondc. Lexa convinced Clarke that if they warned anyone that Bellamy would be found in the Mountain and killed. When Clarke found out her mom was alive, Abby asked her if she knew… Clarke tried to explain that if they hadn’t let the bomb drop that Bellamy and everyone in the Mountain would die,” Madi smiled at Bellamy’s name, but dropped it as she continued, “She just got upset with Clarke and told her that their blood was on her hands. She… even though she knew Clarke already felt guilty and plagued by death since Finn died…”

The room was silent, “Even Octavia was angry with her for that… even though it saved her brother, I remember how much she hated Clarke for it, and I… I did nothing… I let her take that… and I even gave her shit for it later, even though Clarke did it to save our friends,” Raven dropped her voice to a whisper as she finished and wiped tears.

“Clarke never blamed you for it… you know?” Madi smiled, “She took it because she never wanted you to feel the pain of taking so many lives and having to make big decisions for your people. She would rather have to cope with it and hear people insult her than let people feel that kind of pain…”

“She truly was remarkable,” Indra sighed.

“Damn… praise from Indra…” Murphy chuckled.

Emori glared at him.

“Well deserved praise… she truly deserves it. Her and Bellamy… they would do anything for their people, even if it meant leaving the love of their life behind,” Murphy smiled.

“They were amazing, we owe them everything,” Harper conceded.

“That they were,” Miller said, “May we meet again.”

“May we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do another chapter? Maybe on Bellarke watching their friends find peace from the afterlife, or maybe the Bellarke memorial that the other characters were planning at the end? Comment and kudos please! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late. This is Clarke and Bellamy in the afterlife. It's short, but sweet. Enjoy! <3

Clarke and Bellamy: After Indra kills them

“Hey, Princess.”

Clarke opened her eyes.

“Bellamy!” She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

“God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Bellamy murmured into her hair.

“I guess everyone I love really does die…” Clarke chuckled darkly.

“But at least we’re here together.”

Clarke pulls Bellamy into a kiss, “We are.”

“What do you think happened?”

“I think there might be peace.”

“I hope so.”

“Clarke? Bellamy?” A voice called.

“Jasper?”

Jasper threw his arms around the couple, “I missed you guys so much.”

“We missed you too, Jas,” Clarke sighed into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for the way I treated you towards the end… I never really understood how bad those choices were, and I’m sorry I made it worse.”

“It’s okay, Jasper. I never tried sharing how hard it was, but maybe if I had, it would have been easier for all of us.”

Jasper nodded, “Come on. Let’s go see everyone else.”

“Wells!” Clarke lept into Wells’s arms as he approached.

“I missed you so much, Clarke.”

“I missed you too.”

Bellamy stood there awkwardly for a moment before Wells turned his attention away from Clarke and to Bellamy.

“Good to see you, Bellamy.”

Bellamy smiled, “Good to see you too, sorry I was such a dick.”

Wells shrugged, “You had shit to work through.”

Bellamy chucked, “Didn’t we all…”

“Love the beard,” Wells smirked, gesturing to his jaw.

Bellamy laughed, “I was a little heartbroken while I thought Clarke was dead.”

Wells raised his eyebrows, “Yeah I saw.”

“Bellamy?”

Bellamy turned to the woman who spoke, “Mom?”

Bellamy hugged his mom, “I love you, Bell.”

“I love you too, mom.”

Clarke raced over to her dad, “Dad!”

Clarke and her dad hugged and then Jake turned to Bellamy, “Thanks for keeping my baby girl safe.”

“Of course, I love her. I would always keep her safe.”

“Thank you.”

Clarke and Bellamy were greeted by the other 96 kids of the 100.

“I knew you guys would get together!”

“Thank you for keeping us safe.”

“I missed you guys.”

“Clarke?”

Clarke turned to Lexa, “Good to see you.”

Lexa smiled, “It’s good to see you too, Clarke.”

Lexa turned to a beautiful woman at her side, “This is Costia.”

“Nice to meet you, Costia.”

“I really did love you Clarke but…”

“I know. I’m with Bellamy. I loved you too.”  
“I knew you cared more about him, Clarke,” Lexa said with a small smirk.

Clarke laughed, “I do.”

Lexa smiled and said goodbye before her and Costia walked away.

Bellamy was greeted by Gina, who he apologized to, and was introduced to Gina’s boyfriend who had died when the Ark landed.

Bellamy pulled Clarke into a kiss and looked at the people around them. They smiled, they were finally home. They finally had peace.

“You know I love you forever, right?” Bellamy asked as he wrapped his arms around Clarke.

“Always.”

The End! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Comment and Kudos please! I enjoy constrictive criticism! This was my first multi chapter fic, so let me know what you think! <3


End file.
